Table
by Alania Black
Summary: 3 OCAUHPSM: BWLM. They aren’t going to win, the “light side”. The power was on the other side, and Bill didn’t want to stick around on the side that lost.


This is part 3 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have a most sexy couple, Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mr. William Weasley!

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, smut, character death, Evil!Bill.

DISCLAIMER: I could tell a pointless joke about how I don't own Harry Potter, but everyone knows I don't own it, and no one really cares, so I'm not going to bother.

SUMMARY: #3; OCAUHPSM: BW/LM. They aren't going to win, the "light side". The power was on the other side, and Bill didn't want to stick around on the side that lost.

The Table.

It all started at a Table. It was a regular table, rectangular in shape, not particularly large but not entirely small, either. It was dark mahogany wood, with a too-bright shine and lots of chips and scars.

The table wasn't important, really, but Bill would rather focus on it than the rest of his family - his Mother, four younger brothers and sister. They were all sitting here at the table, waiting for their Father to return from St. Mungos, where their youngest brother was fighting for his life.

Finally, an hour later, their Father arrived home. They knew, from the look on his face, that the news was bad.

Ron was the first. Percy died six months later in an attack on the Ministry. The twins were killed when Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley while they were at work. Charlie and their Father were both killed in the fight to protect Hogsmeade, and Ginny was captured and tortured for information by Voldemort.

Bill looked around the Weasley graveyard. He was looking at five younger brothers and a little sister who had died for a battle they knew they would lose. He was looking at a Father who had died to protect a world that had no bearing on their lives.

They aren't going to win, the "light side". They've pitted all their hopes on an 18-year-old boy. The power was all on the other side, magically and politically. Fudge was in their pockets, and the rest of the Ministry were either dead or just blindly followed him.

The light side were going to lose, and Bill didn't want to stick around on the side that lost.

: :

The Dark Lord had been rather uncertain at first about Bill's loyalty. Bill, desperate now not to wind up dead, had gladly handed over the address of one of the Dark Lord's enemies. In this family - the Bones, he thought, the Father was an Auror, and the eldest daughter was well on her way to becoming one too. They also had a close family connection within the Ministry that could be compromised.

The Dark Lord, delighted with Bill's work, had ordered him to go with Lucius Malfoy and eliminate the family.

So Bill made his first kill.

Lucius, whether because he understood that it's was Bill's first time, or because he just like killing children, had Bill kill the mother and father, while he killed the two girls and the young boy.

Afterwards, Lucius Apparated them to Bill's apartment.

"What are we doing here? We need to report back to Our Lord."

"He's not expecting us for another hour or so. He understands that I get a certain... adrenaline rush, when I kill. It pleases him, and he allows me the time after a successful kill." He was kissed, harshly, and pushed onto his bed. He allowed Lucius to fuck him then, the bodies of his first kill not even cooled yet.

: :

Bill, knowing he had to protect himself and prove himself even still told the Dark Lord of Severus' betrayal. The Dark Lord allowed Bill to kill him.

Bill rose quickly in the Dark Lord's ranks after that, aided by Lucius, with whom he always seemed to be paired. Bill soon grew to love the kills with Lucius, the more violent the better, really.

Sometimes, the older man would just turn up for a fuck without having killed anyone. Bill enjoyed those sessions more, because they always seemed to have more time for each other.

Bill also met Lucius' family. His wife, a rather air-headed woman, didn't know (or likely pretended not to know) that Bill and Lucius were screwing each other every other day at least.

Lucius' son, Draco, knew instantly. He would smirk at Bill, and when he joined at twenty - wanting to "see the world" and build on his talents (meaning he traveled around for two years in foreign countries killing random people) before he joined, Bill found himself with a willing Apprentice. Draco would often accompany Bill and Lucius on raids, and would up in bed with them on more than one occasion.

Bill found that he liked Draco, the boy was sharp and intelligent, and they held plenty of interesting debates. He was also, unlike many of the Dark Lord's followers, not a whimpering, mindless drone. He knew the Dark Lord's faults, and his strengths. He became part of their Lord's inner circle very quickly as well, seemingly almost born for the role.

: :

Time passed, and their Lord gained power quite quickly. Before he knew it, Bill had been a Death Eater for five years. He and Lucius were also celebrating their fifth anniversary.

Lucius had come to view Bill as his very quickly, and, aside from the occasional Ménage á Trois with Draco, he was rather possessive of his lover. He would tell Bill all sorts of things, about how he never liked Narcissa, and the only thing she'd ever been good for was to give him Draco, and that when the Dark Lord had power, he would allow Bill to kill her and take her place.

Bill had refused. He liked Lucius, yes, and the sex was fantastic, but he would never be his wife. Mostly because Lucius hated his wife.

So they continued the way they always had been, shagging in Bill's apartment after a kill, or when they felt like it. Bill understood that having another lover would be suicide, and he didn't particularly care, either way. He was happy with things the way they were.

: :

Another year passed, and finally, it seemed the Dark Lord was close to winning. The Death Eaters ranks had swelled to ten times the size that they had been when Bill joined.

Dumbledore died first, their Lord killing him in front of his own school.

Bill was behind him, wearing Order robes long enough to cover his Dark Mark. As Harry moved to the front to lead them into the battle, Bill drew his wand.

He'd never been so proud of a kill than the day he killed Harry Potter, delivering his dead body to their Lord's feet.

: :

The rest of the Wizarding World fell quickly, and within six months, their Lord was in power. Lucius, Bill and Draco became Lords in the new world order.

It was perfection.

: :

It all ended at the Table.

"Why, Bill?" Molly asked, distraught and betrayed.

Bill never told her.

He left the house, the last ever Dark Mark hanging in the air above it.

He smirked as he walked to the end of the drive, to a waiting Lucius Malfoy. He kissed his lover deeply, before Apparating back to his house.

Behind him, slumped over a table, was the dead body of the final Weasley.


End file.
